mad_fatherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aya Drevis
Aya Drevis jest główną protagonistką oraz grywalną postacią. Jest jedyną córką Moniki i Alfreda Drevis oraz żyje w należącej do nich rezydencji, w której toczy się akcja gry. Wygląd Aya jest dziewczynką, która na początku gry ma jedynie dziesięć lat. Rozpoznawalna jest głównie dzięki miłości, którą obdarza swojego ojca. Posiada sięgające jej do połowy pleców czarne włosy. Jej normalny strój składa się z ciemnoniebieskiej sukienki, białego fartucha oraz różowej kokardy wpiętej we włosach. Posiada także złoty łańcuszek. W retrospekcjach, Aya ma na sobie prostą błękitną sukienkę z dodatkową białą kreacją pod spodem. W tamtym wieku, jej włosy były krótsze i sięgające jej jedynie do ramion. Były spięte białymi kokardkami w dwie kitki. Kiedy w złym zakończeniu zostaje zmieniona w lalkę, jej grzywka nie jest już prosto ścięta, a różowa kokarda zostaje zasępiona przez białą i większą od poprzedniczki. Jej złoty medalik ma inną formę, a sama Aya jest ubrana w sięgającą do ziemi czerwoną suknię z niewielką różową kokardą przy piersi. Twarz dziewczynki jest smutna i pusta, a jej wcześniej niebieskie oczy są szare. W prawdziwym zakończeniu widzimy ją już jako dorosłą kobietę. Jej włosy są znacznie krótsze i nie mają już ozdoby w postaci kokardy. Strój Ayi przypomina ten, który miała na sobie przez prawie całą grę. Osobowość Aya jest współczującą i życzliwą dziewczyną, która naprawdę kocha swoją rodzinę. Ceni nawet rzeczy, które wcześniej należały do jej krewnych, takich jak perfumy matki. W rzeczywistości, jej miłość i opiekuńczość dla jej rodziny jest jedną z najpotężniejszych sił napędowych w grze - to jest to, co w istocie pomagało jej w wytrwać w drodze do uratowania swojego ojca. Jest również zrównoważona i jest w stanie rozwiązywać trudne zagadki oraz sprawnie władać piłą łańcuchową do pozbycia się wrogich przedmiotów na jej drodze w młodym wieku. Mimo wiedzy, co dzieje się w piwnicy jej ojca, ona decyduje udawać niewiedzę. Uważa, że jej ojciec jest dobrym człowiekiem. Aya również nie ogranicza jej współczucia tylko do jej rodziny. Gdy spotyka duchy, czasami im pomaga, a mianowicie kiedy gotowała szynkę dla głodnego, małego chłopca. Początkowo pogardzała Marią, gdyż myślała, że chce zająć miejsce jej matki. Jednak po przeczytaniu jej pamiętnika, zaczyna rozumieć ją lepiej. Gdy Maria zostaje zdradzona i zraniona przez Alfreda, Aya opatruje jej rany. Wyjawia jej wtedy, że choć nie może żyć bez miłości ojca, opuściłaby rezydencję gdyby musiała, ale ona również nie może żyć na własną rękę. Aya oferuje, by Maria poszła z nią, wtedy zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. W ukrytym zakończeniu zielona lalka z pokoju Aya'i sugeruje Dio, że Aya może pójść w ślady ojca (wywnioskowała to, gdyż widziała jak Aya morduje zwierzęta), choć ten uznał to za niemożliwe. Ciekawostki *Przeglądając półki w jej pokoju możemy znaleźć schowane w nich martwe zwierzęta. Jak się możemy dowiedzieć z jej pamiętnika, są to zwierzęta które ona sama zabiła. Jest to nawiązanie do innej historii przedstawionej w grze - jej ojciec przed zamordowaniem swojej matki zabijał malutkie zwierzęta. Nie chciał on, żeby Aya powtórzyła jego historię, więc chciał ją zmienić w lalkę. *W laboratorium możemy znaleźć wiele klonów Snowballa; jeden z nich ma zranioną nóżkę, a brzuszek innego jest rozcięty. Można wywnioskować, że ojciec Ayi tworzył klony królika, by jego córka - nieświadomie raniąca zwierzę - była cały czas szczęśliwa. Znalezienie ich wywołuje u dziewczynki zniesmaczenie. *Co dziwniejsze, Aya nie wykazuje żadnych emocji wobec krzyków oraz błagań o pomoc. Na początku gry, dziewczyna słyszy z piwnicy ojca jak ktoś prosi o ratunek i ignoruje to. Sytuacja ta pokazuje jak bardzo Aya dostosowała się do życzeń ojca, by nie przejmowała się jego pracą lub też odnosi się do braku sympatii ze względu na fakt, że była trzymana pod kloszem, z dala od przyjaciół i lokalnych wydarzeń. *Na półkach w pokoju Ayi znajdują się książki mroczne i nieprzystosowane dla dzieci takich jak ona. "Mroczny Kwartet" zawiera chorobliwe tematy dotyczące śmierci i tortur, "Horus the Trader" i "Czerwonooki Obcy" nawiązują się do "sprzedawcy" o imieniu Ogre. *Na Ayi nie robią wrażenia pomieszczenia, w których doszło do morderstwa, co może być jednak zrozumiałe. Przykładowo, kiedy zostaje kilkukrotnie zaatakowana, po prostu wychodzi/ucieka z danego pokoju i nic nie mówi na ten temat. *W "prawdziwym zakończeniu", Aya przed opuszczeniem posiadłości znajduje czerwoną książkę, która należała do jej ojca. Zawierała ona "ohydne obrazki", przez co jako dziecko odmawiała czytania jej treści. Książka ta prawdopodobnie zawierała wskazówki prowadzące do przemiany ludzi w lalki. Jej tytuł brzmiał "Nowe Znaczenie Anatomii". Relacje Alfred Drevis Jest ojcem Ayi. Dziewczynka bardzo go kocha mimo, że wie jaką pracę wykonuje. Monika Drevis Matka Ayi. Umarła rok przed rozpoczęciem akcji gry. Aya bardzo ją kocha. Maria Na początku Aya żywi niechęć do Marii, bo myśli że chce zająć miejsce jej matki. Jednak po przeczytaniu jej pamiętnika nabiera do niej sympatii. W 'dobrym' endingu uciekają razem z płonącego domu. Snowball Jest króliczkiem Ayi. Aya bardzo kocha Snowball. Dio Na początku, gdy chłopak chce udzielić Ayi pomocy, ona przestraszyła się go i uciekła. Potem wydaje się że mają dość przyjacielskie relacje. Ines Niewiele wiadomo o stosunakch Ayi z Ines. Ogre Fabuła Aya urodziła się w północnej części Niemiec - spędziła prawie jedenaście lat swojego życia w murach rezydencji należącej do jej rodziny. Pomijając to oraz fakt, że jej ojciec eksperymentował na żywych ludziach oraz zwierzętach, dziewczynka miała dobre dzieciństwo, które miło wspomina. Po śmierci jej matki, sytuacja rodziny pogorszyła się. Nie była przekonana co do Marii - kobiety, która według niej miała zastąpić jej matkę. Wydarzenia z gry Aya boi się większości obiektów testowych, chociaż wielu z nim pomaga. Przyszłość W 'dobrym' zakończeniu Aya i Maria uciekają z domu ojca i pod przykrywką darmowego leczenia Aya tak samo jak jej ojciec zamienia ludzi w lalki. W złym zakończeniu staje się lalką. Wyjaśnienie zakończenia W "niby" dobrym zakończeniu Aya kontynuuje pracę swojego ojca. Gdy bohaterka znalazła książkę popełniła wielki błąd i jako dorosła ją przeczytała. Książka ta należała do jej ojca i niszczyła psychikę, po jej przeczytaniu Aya zaczęła zamieniać ludzi w lalki, pod przykrywką darmowej kliniki. Jednak większość osób nadal uważa, że Aya otworzyła darmową klinikę i leczyła tam do końca życia. Potwierdzeniem na pierwsze zakończenie jest to, że Maria mówi w zakończeniu "To chodzi w rodzinie...". Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety